Aku Belum Siap Menikah!
by reycchi
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto dari Kekaisaran Konoha, harus menikah sebelum menjadi raja./"Menikahlah denganku."/"Bodoh, kau pikir aku mau?"/Request dari siucchi!


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Aku Belum Siap Menikah! © reynyah

* * *

 **Summary:**

Uzumaki Naruto dari Kekaisaran Konoha, harus menikah sebelum menjadi raja./"Menikahlah denganku."/"Bodoh, kau pikir aku mau?"

* * *

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, alur lambat di awal kecepetan di akhir, bahasa gak baku, typo(s).

* * *

Fanfiksi pertama Rey di fandom Naruto untuk memenuhi request kawan tersayang(?) siucchi desu~

Selamat membaca! Rey tunggu kritik dan sarannya :3

* * *

 **Aku Belum Siap Menikah!**

a Kingdom + Modern Day story

by reynyah

* * *

Istana siang itu sedang gempar.

Uzumaki Naruto, sang pewaris tunggal tahta Kekaisaran Konoha, hanya bisa berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya sambil berharap-harap cemas. Sekian detik berikutnya, seseorang berkacamata dengan jas laboratorium putih keluar dari kamar itu. Buru-buru si pemilik rambut pirang berlari menyongsong orang tua tersebut. Bertanya ia, "Apa orang tua saya akan baik-baik saja, Dok?"

Orang yang dipanggil dokter itu menggeleng. "Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Kedua orang tua Anda tidak dapat diselamatkan."

.

.

.

Hening.

Naruto tidak sanggup bersuara. Mulutnya hanya berhasil membuka perlahan hingga membuat wajah tampan sang pangeran terlihat depresi. Dokter tadi pamit tanpa dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu sibuk memikirkan masa depan Konoha... dalam genggaman tangannya.

Masih berpose tidak indah di depan kamar kebesaran istana, Naruto kemudian dihampiri oleh penasihat terpercaya raja dan ratu.

"Pangeran," sapa si penasihat sambil membungkuk setelah kesadaran Naruto kembali. "Maaf bila perkataan saya lancang, Pangeran. Saya tahu kedua orang tua Anda baru saja wafat, tetapi kerajaan harus terus berjalan."

"Tidak apa," angguk Naruto tanpa menatap si lawan bicara. Mata birunya sibuk memerhatikan para dayang dan beberapa pekerja laki-laki mengurusi jasad kedua orang tuanya. "Aku bisa mengerti, aku akan menjadi raja menggantikan ayah."

"Tentu saja cepat atau lambat hal itu akan terjadi, Pangeran," balas si penasihat setengah terkekeh. "Hanya ada satu masalah."

"Oh, apa?"

"Anda harus menikah sebelum dapat diangkat menjadi raja."

"Bukan masalah," sahut Naruto cepat tanpa sempat berpikir panjang. Sang penasihat kerajaan dengan wajah sumringah kemudian mengundurkan diri dari hadapan sang calon raja lalu segera berlari. Orang tertua di Konoha itu dengan girang menyerukan berita gembira dari mulut Naruto ke seluruh penghuni istana.

Naruto termenung. _Menikah, ya?_

.

.

.

"TUNGGU DULU! AKU BELUM SIAP MENIKAH!"

Uzumaki Naruto, 19 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan administrasi negara Universitas Konoha.

* * *

Satu jam setelah seruan mendadak Naruto itu, diadakanlah konferensi mendadak antara para menteri kerajaan, anggota dewan, tetua, juga penasihat. Tentunya, Naruto ikut duduk di antara lingkaran itu.

"Biar kami perjelas," ujar seorang dewan yang duduk tepat di hadapan Naruto. "Anda belum siap menikah sebab Anda belum memiliki kekasih atau perempuan incaran yang dapat Anda jadikan sebagai permaisuri. Benar begitu?"

"Sedih mengakuinya, tapi iya," jawab Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya, depresi.

"Pangeran, Anda tidak boleh menjadi raja jika belum memiliki istri," sahut seorang dewan yang lain. "Itu adalah tradisi Konoha selama ratusan tahun."

Naruto menghela napas. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi. "Mencari perempuan manapun lalu mengajaknya menikah? Mustahil!"

Ruang konferensi kemudian hening. Beberapa anggota dewan yang duduk di hadapan Naruto saling berbisik cepat, Naruto tak dapat menangkap kalimat yang mereka lontarkan. Sesaat setelahnya, ketua dewan berdiri. "Kami akan mengadakan pesta dengan mengundang semua putri bangsawan dari seluruh pelosok negeri jika Pangeran mengizinkan."

Cepat-cepat kepala kuning Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau memilih istri dengan cara sampah seperti itu."

Sebagian besar anggota dewan mengerang kesal mendengar hinaan Naruto yang cukup menyakitkan hati. Ruangan mulai rusuh, diisi dengan sumpah serapah dari beberapa anggota dewan yang tidak sudi pesta rancangan mereka dihina sebegitu rendahnya. Detik berikutnya, seorang tetua berdiri. Dengan tenang, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu diam. "Pesta perjodohan merupakan opsi terburuk yang pernah kudengar," ujarnya tajam, lagi-lagi menohok hati beberapa orang. "Konoha tidak pernah menggunakan pesta perjodohan sebagai opsi pertama, tidak. Kita akan biarkan Pangeran memilih sendiri istrinya dengan cara yang ia inginkan."

"Aku setuju," angguk Naruto senang. "Ada yang ingin membantah?"

Seorang tua yang lain berdiri. "Maaf, Pangeran, saya hanya akan menyampaikan tenggat waktu sebab seperti yang kita semua tahu, tahta akan dialihkan kepada keluarga terdekat raja jika Pangeran tidak segera dilantik."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Lanjutkan."

"Pangeran harus berhasil mendapatkan calon istri dalam kurun waktu satu bulan," lanjut orang tua itu. "Pernikahan boleh dilaksanakan paling lambat seminggu setelahnya. Terlambat satu hari saja, tahta Pangeran akan jatuh ke tangan orang lain."

"Orang lain, ya?" ulang Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya. "Siapa?"

"Sepupu dekat Pangeran, Uchiha Sasuke-sama."

"Oh," tanggap Naruto santai.

.

.

.

"ORANG ANEH ITU?!"

* * *

Lelah dengan konferensi yang memakan waktu hampir dua jam, Naruto memutuskan untuk berkeliling sejenak di taman istana. Ia duduk di rumput lalu menyandarkan punggung serta kepalanya ke pohon. Angin semilir turut menenangkan suasana, membuat Naruto dapat terlelap kapan saja.

Pemuda berkepala pirang itu tengah dilanda dilema. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Merasa tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya seorang diri, Naruto meraih ponselnya dari saku lalu menelepon satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia percaya.

 _"Halo?"_

"Karin-nee?" Naruto menyebut nama anak sulung keluarga Uzumaki.

Tadi di awal disebutkan bahwa Naruto merupakan pewaris tunggal Kekaisaran Konoha, ya? Lantas mengapa tiba-tiba dia dan Karin bersaudara?

Begini, Naruto dan Karin sebenarnya dua Uzumaki bersaudara dari Kekaisaran Konoha. Akan tetapi, kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu, Karin dipinang oleh pewaris tahta Kekaisaran Kiri. Kini, kakak satu-satunya Naruto itu merupakan permaisuri dari Kaisar Kiri.

 _"Iya, ini aku,"_ tawa Karin dari ujung sana. _"Hai, adikku. Apakabar? Sudah seminggu kau tidak menelepon."_

Bagaimana mungkin sempat? Seminggu ini Naruto sibuk mencari dokter terbaik di seluruh penjuru negeri demi menyembuhkan kedua orang tuanya yang kompak menderita penyakit aneh.

"Aku... sibuk," jawab Naruto ragu. "Neechan, ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan."

Nada suara Karin berubah serius. _"Ada apa?"_

"Ayah dan ibu," lanjut Naruto sambil menahan napas, khawatir kakaknya pingsan di tempat tanpa sempat ia menjelaskan masalah sebenarnya. "Mereka sudah wafat, Neechan."

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana wajah kakaknya saat itu. Ia hanya bisa mendengar helaan napas pelan dari sang permaisuri. _"Begitu,"_ jawab Karin singkat. _"Gara-gara penyakit aneh yang sedang mewabah di Konoha, ya?"_

Mata biru Naruto membelalak. "Bagaimana Neechan bisa tahu?"

 _"Tentu saja berita soal wabah itu ada di televisi, Narutooo,"_ balas Karin gemas. _"Tidak pernahkah kau menonton?"_

"Sibuk," gumam Naruto tidak jelas.

 _"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah,"_ balas Karin santai. _"Kapan upacara pemakamannya?"_

"Besok pagi."

 _"Aku akan datang,"_ ujar Karin mantap. _"Sekarang, katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu setelah menjadi raja?"_

Naruto mengerjap. "A-aku belum menjadi raja, Neechan."

 _"He? Belum?"_ balas Karin dengan kebingungan tertera pada suaranya. _"Lalu kapan kau akan diangkat menjadi raja?"_

"Setelah aku menikah nanti."

Karin tidak menjawab.

"Neechan?"

Masih, wanita itu tidak menjawab.

"Oi, Neech—"

 _"UMURMU MASIH SEMBILAN BELAS TAHUN DAN KAU DENGAN SANTAINYA MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENIKAH?!"_

Sesuai dugaan Naruto, Karin marah besar. "Aku tidak punya pilihan," dengus Naruto kesal karena merasa disalahkan. "Di Konoha, aku harus menikah sebelum menjadi raja."

 _"Hukum konyol, kau bukan perempuan yang harus menikah baru disebut permaisuri,"_ omel Karin menggebu-gebu. _"Memangnya kau sudah bisa berumah tangga? Memangnya kau tahu apa saja yang menjadi kewajibanmu dan istrimu kelak? Memangnya kau—"_

"Neechan, untuk itulah aku meneleponmu," potong Naruto cepat. "Jangankan berpikir sampai sana, pacar saja aku belum punya."

.

.

.

 _"Menyedihkan sekali hidupmu, Dik,"_ maki Karin setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Sebaiknya aku bagaimana?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghiraukan hinaan kakaknya. "Kalau tidak segera menikah, tahtaku akan diserahkan kepada orang lain."

 _"Eh? Siapa?"_

"Sasuke."

.

.

.

 _"YA AMPUN, ORANG ANEH ITU?!"_ jerit Karin histeris. Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Karin yang persis sama dengannya. _"T-tidak bisa! Aku tidak sudi mantan istanaku dikuasai olehnya!"_

"Ya... karena itu—"

 _"Karena itu kau harus cepat-cepat mencari calon!"_ tukas Karin dengan emosi. _"Bagaimana dengan teman kampusmu?"_

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu mereka menyukaiku karena status atau diriku sendiri."

Karin diam sejenak, kemungkinan besar sedang memutar otak cemerlangnya. _"Apa Sasuke punya pacar?"_

"Setahuku... tidak."

 _"Orang yang disukai?"_

Naruto kemudian mengingat momen ketika secara tidak sengaja ia melihat foto seorang gadis cantik di kamar Sasuke saat keluarga Sasuke tengah menginap di istana Konoha. "Sepertinya ada."

 _"Kalau begitu, rebut gadis itu,"_ kekeh Karin.

"A-apa?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "K-kau serius, Neechan?"

 _"Eh, aku harus pergi,"_ tukas Karin tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto. _"Sampai jumpa, Dik."_

Kemudian hubungan telepon diputus.

Naruto menghela napas. Walau bingung dengan saran kakaknya yang terkesan kurang ajar, ia memutuskan untuk menurut. Ditekan-tekan olehnya tombol pada ponsel sembari mencari nama Sasuke dalam daftar.

"U... Uchi... Uchida... Uchiha, ah." Jari Naruto yang besar menekan sebuah kotak bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' pada layar ponselnya. Detik berikutnya, muncul segudang informasi mengenai pemuda berambut gelap tersebut.

Dengan cepat, Naruto memeriksa daftar kenalan Sasuke. Kebetulan, Naruto dan Sasuke menuntut ilmu di kampus yang sama sehingga sedikit banyak Naruto mengenali nama dan foto pada daftar kenalan Sasuke.

Kemudian Naruto menemukan foto gadis itu.

Wajah putih cenderung pucat yang dibingkai rambut merah jambu seleher. Bibir gadis itu merah mungil, alisnya tipis, dan matanya menyorotkan keramahan. Pipinya cenderung tirus dan dihiasi semburat merah tipis.

Siapa nama gadis itu?

Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Keesokan paginya pasca pemakaman raja dan ratu Kekaisaran Konoha serta bertemu Karin, Naruto buru-buru minggat dari istana. Sambil menyamar—walau tetap saja beberapa orang dapat mengenali wajahnya yang unik—pemuda pirang itu menyelinap ke perpustakaan kampus. Hari itu kampus libur jadi Naruto tidak perlu khawatir ada yang memergokinya.

Di sana, pemuda pirang itu sibuk mencari majalah kampus yang memuat profil seluruh mahasiswa juga mahasiswi seangkatannya. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar hingga menemukan sosok yang dicari.

Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi jurusan administrasi negara yang tengah menjalani tahun ketiganya di Universitas Konoha, sama dengan Naruto. Gadis bertinggi badan sedang itu mengikuti klub kesehatan di kampus—satu-satunya alasan mengapa Sasuke dan gadis ini bisa saling kenal.

Bukan tipikal gadis kutu buku ataupun populer, Sakura tampil sebagai pribadi yang hidupnya terlihat normal. Punya beberapa teman dekat, hadir di kelas tepat waktu, kadang mengunjungi perpustakaan, tidak mencari-cari muka di hadapan senior, serta tidak suka berdandan.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, terbentuk seulas senyum pada bibirnya. Kini ia tahu mengapa Sasuke dapat dengan mudahnya menyukai gadis ini.

Ia sendiri tampaknya mulai menyukai sosok bermata kehijauan itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

GUBRAK!

Naruto dengan tidak elitnya terjungkir dari kursi tempat ia duduk. Majalah yang tengah ia pegang terlempar begitu saja lalu terjatuh dalam kondisi tertutup—sesuatu yang disyukuri Naruto—di atas lantai. Sambil menyumpah dalam hati, mata biru pemuda itu menjelajahi ruangan, mencari sosok menyebalkan yang sudah mengejutkannya.

"Oi! Kau—"

Dan ia menemukan iris hijau cemerlang milik gadis yang tadi ia baca profilnya.

Pemiliknya saat itu memakai bando oranye di belakang poninya, kaus garis-garis warna hitam-putih lengan pendek, celana jeans panjang oranye gelap, serta sepatu bertali warna putih.

Seketika pemuda itu jatuh cinta.

"Apa?" ketus gadis tadi. "Aku apa?"

Naruto mendengus. "Tidak," balas pemuda itu sambil berusaha bangkit. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kenapa kau harus peduli?" tanya gadis itu galak. "Pergi sana, aku ingin sendiri."

Mata Naruto mengerjap heran. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih dulu tiba di sini? Mengapa perempuan cantik bermata hijau itu dengan santainya mengusir Naruto layaknya kucing liar?

"Ya, ya," sahut Naruto sambil berdiri. "Aku akan pergi dari sini. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan buku, Haruno."

"Tunggu." Lebih cepat dari gerakan kaki Naruto, kini tangan berkulit pucat milik gadis tadi berada di atas lengan Naruto. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Naruto menghela napas lalu berbalik. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal."

Gadis itu mengedip ragu sebelum menyambut tangan Naruto. "Haruno Sakura," senyum gadis itu. "Bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa kau membaca profilku di majalah tadi?"

.

.

.

Mati saja, Naruto.

* * *

Selesai berurusan dengan perpustakaan, Naruto kembali ke istana Konoha. Obrolan singkatnya dengan Sakura tadi membuat pemuda itu sadar bahwa Sakura bahkan tidak mengenalinya sebagai pewaris tahta Konoha.

 _Syukurlah,_ batin Naruto. _Dia tidak akan menyukaiku karena status._

"Oh, ternyata ada yang khawatir tahtanya direbut."

Naruto mengekeh pelan. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, ia tahu persis siapa yang berbicara sekaligus berdiri di belakangnya saat ini. "Begitulah," jawab Naruto. "Rupanya ada yang merasa senang akan mendapat tahta."

"Tentu," pemuda di belakang Naruto tersenyum sinis nan tipis. "Sebab aku sudah punya calon untuk dinikahi."

 _Sialan, sialan._

"Heh, Sepupu," panggil Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap si anak tunggal keluarga Uchiha. "Jangan sekali-kali kau coba melangkahiku dalam hal ini, oke? Aku ini pewaris tahta yang sesungguhnya."

"Hmph, aku tidak selicik itu," balas Sasuke santai sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Aku hanya akan mengikuti aturan mainnya dan menunggu hari ketika aku bersumpah di hadapan rakyat Konoha."

Masih sambil tersenyum sinis, Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih diam mematung. Pemuda berambut gelap itu terus berjalan hingga menghilang setelah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku harus berhasil membuat Haruno jatuh cinta kepadaku," desisnya pelan.

Maka dengan tekad kuat itu, Naruto belajar. Siang malam ia bekerja keras mencari cara jitu untuk membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya. Bodohnya, ia lupa bahwa hati perempuan tidak bisa dipaksa. Jadi, sekeras apapun usaha Naruto, sikap Sakura yang 'seadanya' itu tidak berubah.

Sama nasibnya dengan Sasuke yang sesuai dugaan Naruto, menyukai Sakura.

Naruto tidak habis pikir. Apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiran gadis itu sampai-sampai rayuan dua orang pemuda pun tidak dapat mengusik hatinya? Sudah bekukah hati itu? Sudah matikah hati itu?

Waktu tinggal dua minggu lagi sedangkan hubungan percintaan Naruto dengan Sakura tidak menunjukkan kemajuan yang berarti. Lebih parah, hubungan mereka bahkan jauh dari kata 'baik'. Keduanya memang rajin mengobrol saat berpapasan di kelas ataupun di area kampus lain, tetapi tidak ada interaksi lain yang lebih dari itu.

Sakura seolah menghipnotis dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mencintai baik Naruto maupun Sasuke.

"Oi, Haruno," panggil Naruto saat ia dan Sakura tengah menyantap makan siang bersama di kantin kampus yang ramai siang itu. Sakura yang tengah sibuk mengunyah menoleh. "Kita sudah dua minggu berkenalan, ya?"

Diiringi tatapan apa-pedulimu-itu-urusanku yang dipancarkan mata kehijauan itu, Sakura membalas. "Lalu kenapa? Kau ingin tahu kehidupan percintaanku dulu, ya?"

Tembakan jitu. Naruto seketika membeku di tempat sambil dengan gagap mengiyakan tebakan Sakura.

Sakura menghembuskan napas sambil meletakkan sumpit yang tadi ia gunakan. "Aku pernah punya pacar," ia mulai bercerita. "Satu kali, dan itu menyakitkan."

Rupanya gadis yang diidam-idamkan oleh duo pewaris tahta Konoha itu pernah mencintai seorang pemuda yang 'tipe Sakura banget'. Setelah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun, pemuda itu divonis menderita penyakit mengerikan. Sebulan setelah vonis itu, sang mantan pacar meninggal tanpa sempat mengucapkan putus dan selamat tinggal pada Sakura.

Sakura yang patah hati nyaris saja bunuh diri di ruang kesehatan. Pada saat menyedihkan itulah Sasuke masuk lalu menggagalkan usaha Sakura, gadis yang belum dikenalnya. Setelahnya, yang gadis itu bisa lakukan hanya menangis di ranjang ruang kesehatan sambil ditemani Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan satu pak tisu.

Rupanya kini hati gadis bermarga Haruno itu menolak untuk menerima laki-laki manapun.

"Lalu kenapa aku menceritakannya padamu, ya?" tanya Sakura lebih kepada diri sendiri. Matanya memicing. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari cerita itu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Memang tidak ada niat terselubung, pemuda itu hanya dihantui rasa penasaran. Ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat hati Sakura memutuskan untuk membeku sampai-sampai tidak bisa jatuh padanya.

Dahi Naruto mengerut. Kenapa dia jadi melankolis begini?

"Sudah, ya," ujar Sakura sambil bangkit tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto. "Oh, satu peringatan. Jangan harap aku akan jatuh cinta padamu karena rasa simpatimu itu, ya."

"Eh, tunggu," cegah Naruto sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura tepat sebelum gadis itu mengangkat nampan makanannya. "Sakura—"

"Siapa suruh kau memanggilku dengan nama depan?" protes Sakura dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi hal yang dapat dilakukan gadis berkening lebar itu selain menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan mulut menganga. Mata hijau Sakura berusaha menelusuri otak 'miring' yang dimiliki Naruto dengan menatap mata biru itu tajam. Halooo? Menikah? Tidak salah, nih?

"Bodoh," hina Sakura sambil berusaha menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto walau tentu saja usaha itu dapat digagalkan dengan mudah. "Kau pikir aku mau?"

"Kau tidak mau?" balas Naruto dengan kepala mendongak. "Beri aku alasan."

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Jangan konyol," desis Sakura dingin. "Satu, kita baru berkenalan dua minggu. Dua, kau tidak tahu latar belakangku dan keluargaku. Tiga, kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu dan empat, walaupun kau sudah menyatakan aku belum tentu menerimanya."

"Aku menyayangimu, Haruno Sakura. Lebih dari itu, aku bahkan jatuh cinta padamu," tukas Naruto tanpa kebohongan tersirat di matanya.

"Tapi aku tidak," tegas Sakura sambil lagi-lagi menyentakkan tangan berkulit pucatnya dari genggaman Naruto. "Cari saja gadis lain yang mau menikahimu dalam dua minggu, Uzumaki. Aku permisi."

Berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari borgol pemuda pirang itu, Sakura berlari menuju gedung kampus. Dengan wajah datar, Naruto menyaksikan kepergian Sakura. Kini, pemuda itu hanya bisa menggeram frustasi. Hal yang barusan ia lakukan hanya memperburuk hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Kini, mereka berstatus sebagai musuh.

Masih kukuh dengan pendirian dan perasaannya yang menolak _move on,_ Naruto melakukan cara-cara yang mungkin dapat memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Dia menyapa Sakura saat berpapasan, mengajak gadis itu makan siang bersama, duduk di samping gadis itu saat ada kelas, bahkan menemaninya saat pergi ke perpustakaan.

Sayangnya, semua usaha Naruto itu hanya dihargai dengan senyuman tipis dan dingin milik si gadis merah jambu.

Hingga tenggat waktu yang diberikan untuk mencari istri tinggal lima hari lagi.

Naruto sudah pasrah. Tidak ada lagi perempuan yang baginya pantas dijadikan istri selain Sakura. Sayangnya, gadis itu bahkan tidak mau bertemu muka dengannya lagi.

"Pangeran," panggil seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Pemuda yang tengah galau sembari menatapi pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya itu kemudian menoleh. "Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Anda?"

Naruto meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Hubungan apanya," dengus pemuda itu. "Kami musuh sekarang."

"Musuh?"

"Kau tahu musuh tidak?" tanya Naruto seolah menantang manusia bernama Kakashi di depannya itu. "Itu saat kau dan orang lain bahkan tidak mau bertatap muka karena benci."

"Jadi..." Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "Anda membenci gadis itu?"

Sampai sekarang, Naruto hanya berani mengisahkan pertemuan demi pertemuannya dengan Sakura kepada sang pelayan pribadi, Hatake Kakashi ini. Hanya orang inilah satu-satunya pekerja istana yang dapat dipercaya Naruto.

"Dia yang membenciku," balas Naruto sambil menunduk. Tiba-tiba ia melayangkan tinju ke atas meja di sampingnya. "Sial, ternyata cinta pertama memang menyakitkan!"

Kakashi diam, heran dengan kelakuan sang pangeran. Sudah dua puluh lima tahun ia bekerja di bawah naungan keluarga Uzumaki—ia menjadi pelayan istana dan pengurus Karin sebelum Naruto lahir—tetapi tidak pernah ia melihat hal aneh seperti kelakuan majikannya saat ini.

Tidak pernah Kakashi melihat Naruto yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri itu emosi hanya karena masalah sepele.

Oh, tidak. Cinta bukanlah masalah sepele.

"Pangeran," panggil Kakashi setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang. "Jika Anda bersikeras menjadi raja, saya akan mengatur pesta dansa dengan mengundang seluruh gadis dari seluruh penjuru Konoha. Anda dapat memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk Anda nikahi, Pangeran."

"Kapan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah frustasi.

"Paling cepat tiga hari lagi."

"Lakukan saja, Kakashi," tukas Naruto disertai kibasan tangan seolah mengusir. "Aku tidak rela Sasuke menguasai istana ini."

Kakashi mengangguk. Dengan cepat, pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari kamar Naruto untuk menyampaikan berita besar.

Tiga hari lagi akan diadakan pesta dansa untuk mencari 'jodoh' Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan seluruh gadis di Konoha diundang.

* * *

Tentu saja Sakura juga diundang. Naruto tahu persis gadis itu sudah mendapatkan undangannya pada hari pertama undangan disebar. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Yah, salahkan media sosial dan para biang gosip yang sibuk bercuap-cuap soal pesta. Di antara ratusan kalimat dari orang tak dikenal, Naruto menangkap satu tulisan Sakura.

"Ya, aku menerima undangannya dan mungkin akan datang."

Lantas mengapa hingga kini Naruto yang masih 'mejeng cantik' di depan pintu masuk ruang dansa belum juga melihat sosok merah jambu itu?

 _Masa bodoh dengannya,_ umpat Naruto dalam hati sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Malam itu, Naruto hanya memakai kemeja putih berdasi kupu-kupu yang ditutupi jas hitam sederhana dengan bunga di saku. Celana yang ia pakai pun sama polosnya, warna hitam dari atas sampai bawah tanpa tambahan garis atau ornamen lain. Sentuhan terakhir, Naruto memakai sepatu pantofel hitam yang sudah disemir Kakashi tepat sebelum pesta dimulai. Kini, sepatu itu tampak mengilap.

Seluruh tamu tampak menikmati hidangan juga dekorasi ruangan yang mewah ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hidangan yang disiapkan oleh para koki terbaik istana terdiri dari salad dengan sayuran lengkap, ratusan gulung sushi beraneka rasa, daging sapi panggang, serta potongan buah-buahan segar yang ditemani air mineral dan beberapa jenis bir yang dipesan khusus dari negara penghasil bir terbaik.

Dekorasi ruang dansa juga tak kalah menarik dan mewahnya. Seluruh foto raja dari generasi ke generasi dibersihkan dan dibuat mengilap sebelum hari ini sehingga kau tidak dapat menemukan satu titik debupun di sana. Pilar-pilar merah yang menopang lantai di atas ruangan tersebut dihiasi dengan obor-obor kayu yang sengaja tidak dinyalakan. Seluruh meja hidangan tertata rapi di sudut, dekat dengan pintu masuk raksasa. Karpet merah disingkirkan sehingga tamu dapat menari bebas mengitari ruangan ini.

Tidak lupa, Kakashi membayar sebuah kelompok pemain musik klasik profesional untuk meramaikan pesta ini dengan musik.

Pokoknya, pelayan pribadi Naruto yang berprinsip "kesempurnaan adalah segalanya" itu telah membuat Naruto lebih dari puas.

Sayangnya, ketidakhadiran Sakura membuat pemuda itu lesu. Puluhan sapa dari gadis bangsawan lain yang menghadiri pesta tersebut bahkan tidak digubrisnya. Pemuda itu sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada Sakura rupanya.

"Eh, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Naruto terhenyak. Ia jelas-jelas mengenali suara familiar yang berbicara padanya dua detik lalu. Diiringi debaran jantung yang tidak karuan, kepala pirang itu berputar.

Lagi-lagi Naruto jatuh cinta.

Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang gadis dalam gaun satin merah tanpa lengan. Poni merah jambu panjangnya yang biasa ia urai kini diselipkan ke belakang telinga, ikut tergelung bersama rambutnya yang cukup panjang. Tak lupa, jepit rambut berhiaskan bunga sakura ikut mempermanis tatanan rambutnya. Kaki perempuan itu seluruhnya tertutup gaun, ditambah dengan _wedges_ berwarna senada dengan hak rendah.

Wajah gadis itu tak kalah cantik dengan pakaiannya. Riasan seadanya—bedak tipis, _eye shadow_ coklat natural, _blush on_ merah tipis, serta lipstik merah muda—membuat gadis itu bahkan terlihat cantik dalam kesederhanaannya.

"Sa—Haruno? Kau datang?" ucap Naruto setelah suaranya yang tadi kelayapan kembali.

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Tentu saja aku datang, aku ini gadis, Bodoh," jawab Sakura masih ketus. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Memangnya kau tidak bertemu Sasuke?"

"Jangan bercanda," tukas Sakura. "Pesta ini mengundang seluruh GADIS di Konoha. Jangan bilang kalau kau dan Uchiha sebenarnya perempuan?"

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, ya?"

"Haruskah?"

"Aku ini Pangeran Konoha, Haruno," ujar Naruto. "Keturunan langsung dari Raja Uzumaki yang wafat beberapa minggu lalu."

Naruto berpikir gadis dalam balutan gaun satin merah di hadapannya itu akan tertawa keras-keras dan menghinanya bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Sayangnya, ekspektasi Naruto salah besar.

Bibir Sakura yang dilapisi lipstik merah muda membuka, membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti orang linglung. Mata hijaunya yang sibuk menatap Naruto melebar sedikit, menyiratkan keterkejutan di sana. Rupanya benar, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Naruto adalah calon raja barunya.

"Haruno?" panggil Naruto yang diabaikan mendadak.

"Eh..." Tercipta semburat merah tipis pada wajah manis Sakura. "Y-ya..."

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura gugup di hadapan Naruto.

"Kau sudah tidak membenciku?" tanya Naruto, menyibak keheningan di antara mereka.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap. "A-aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku membencimu, kan?"

"Kelihatannya, sih, begitu."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku hanya bilang tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu," bantah gadis bergincu itu. "Bukan membencimu."

Naruto diam. Ya, memang dirinya sendiri yang menyimpulkan hal satu itu. Habis, mengapa orang yang tidak membencinya tidak menanggapinya seperti biasa lagi? Kemana Sakura yang dia kenal sebelum pernyataan perasaan?

"Eh, Haruno."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya yang tadi terfokus pada lantai dansa. "Hm?"

"Kalau kau tidak membenciku, kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Buru-buru gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik rambut merah jambunya. "Aku t-tidak menjauhimu, Bodoh. Kau saja yang merasa begitu."

"Oh..." Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Kau belum menjawab permintaanku."

"Yang mana?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto sudah berlutut sambil cepat-cepat menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura yang sudah siap lari. "Haruno Sakura," panggil Naruto sambil menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam. Sakura yang tidak sanggup menatap balik hanya memalingkan wajahnya. "Menikahlah denganku."

"Lagi?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Menikah lagi?"

"Bukan!" hardik Sakura, membuat setengah isi ruangan kini menatap mereka berdua tanpa disadari oleh keduanya. "Kau memintaku lagi?!"

"Aku memang benar-benar menyayangimu, Haruno."

Sakura mendesah keras. Dirinya tak kuasa menarik tangan dari genggaman Naruto yang tidak kuat, tapi cukup untuk menahannya. Gadis yang rambut merah jambunya digelung itu memutuskan untuk membalas,

"M-maaf—"

Naruto yakin hatinya kini terbelah.

"—aku tidak bisa menerima pinanganmu sebagai pangeran..."

Sakit. Ya, sakit sekali rasanya hati pemuda itu. Perlukah ia meninggalkan Sakura sekarang juga dan mencari gadis lain yang hadir di sini?

Tidak, Naruto bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Tapi..." perlahan mata Sakura beralih pada surai kuning Naruto. "Tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku juga mencintaimu, Uzumaki."

"Eh?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Senyum tulus pertama yang ia berikan pada Naruto setelah lama gadis itu menjauhinya. "Aku baru menyadarinya saat bertemu dan mengobrol denganmu tadi."

Naruto masih diam, memborgol tangan Sakura dengan genggamannya.

"Kamu pernah merasakan rindu, Uzumaki?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Kalau boleh jujur pada gadis di hadapannya itu, ia akan berkata bahwa dirinya masih sangat awam soal cinta.

"Rindu itu..." Sakura mengulum senyum. "Saat kau tidak bertemu seseorang dalam waktu yang lama kemudian kau merasa depresi."

"Ya..." Naruto menunduk. "Pernah, padamu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, wajah Sakura memerah. "Ng... Uzumaki, tanganmu masih..."

Sakura sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mata gadis itu memaksa tangan Naruto yang masih betah menggenggamnya untuk pindah dari sana. Sayangnya, Naruto tak bergeming.

"Hanya ada satu cara yang dapat membuatku melepas tanganmu, Haruno."

"Apa?"

"Menikah denganku."

Sakura memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan kiri yang bebas. "Pemaksaan yang buruk sekali, Uzumaki."

Naruto terkekeh. Ia angkat tangannya perlahan—otomatis mengangkat tangan Sakura juga—kemudian ia kecup punggung tangan sang gadis pujaan. "Aku serius, Sakura."

"Uzumaki, panggil aku Har—"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto," potong Naruto diiringi senyuman kecil pada bibirnya. "Lebih nyaman, kan?"

Sakura tertegun. Sejak kapan senyuman Naruto jadi sebegitu menawan? Selama ini senyum yang diulas bibir tipis itu kerap kali Sakura lihat, hanya saja efeknya tidak begini.

Sakura tidak pernah terpana dengan senyuman seseorang selain mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"Mengapa kau bersikeras menikahiku?" tanya Sakura heran. "Masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang lebih pantas jadi ratu. Aku ini... bahkan tidak biasa hidup mewah."

"Semua perempuan pantas menjadi ratu," balas Naruto dengan nada menantang. "Hanya saja, bagiku kaulah yang pantas mengisi hati dan kursi kosong di sampingku kelak."

Lagi, pipi Sakura memerah.

"Jadi, Sakura..." Naruto berdiri dengan tangan kiri masih menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura. Perlahan, pemuda itu menyibak poni warna permen kapas itu, membuka akses lebih pada wajah Sakura yang semerah tomat. Ia daratkan bibirnya pada pipi merah Sakura yang langsung menoleh cepat. "Kau mau menikah denganku, kan?"

Mana mungkin Sakura sanggup menjawab tidak?

.

.

.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto lagi hingga gadis itu menoleh. "Kita menikah besok, ya?"

.

.

.

"SEENAKNYA!"

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Hwaaaah, akhirnya selesai juga fic iniiii~~~

Oya, ini ff pertama Rey di fandom Naruto.. jujur aja Rey gak pernah sekalipun nonton Naruto dan mendalami karakternya, sama sekali ngga. Cuma request yang mendorong Rey buat belajar kilat sehingga TA-DA, jadilah ini.

Minta kritik dan sarannya u_u

Oh! Makasih udah mau baca fic Rey ini! Semoga kalian menikmati bacaan ini layaknya Rey menikmati proses pembuatannya. Kalo sempat, mampir di fic Rey yang lain ya :3


End file.
